Healing Death
by HerosHeart
Summary: The three days in the infirmary (Solangelo) will Nico finally find happiness or will he stay in the darkness and what will happen when titans get involved ( boyxboy) Frazel, Jasper, Percabeth and will Reyna fine someone. An OC. it is mostly fluffy things but rated T in case of darker and more mature things. I
1. Three days with me

**This is my first fic so please be. I hope you enjoy ( if anything is spelled wrong leave a kind note in the comments)**

 **Also I sadly do not own anything but the plot.**

Nico's POV:

I run back up the hill to where Will is standing impatiently. He grabs my arm and starts dragging me toward the infirmary while saying,

"Come on, death boy stop dragging your feet!"

I mumble back,

"Don't call me death boy."

But I don't really care, all I can feel is the heat from where Will is touching my arm. Moments later, I'm sitting in my prison for the next three days. But what's really on my mind is I was just dragged through camp with my face as red as a tomato. Oh my gods I'm so embarrassed, what the Hades is wrong with me? Why am I so embarrassed from Will Solace touching my arm? I just got over Percy! How can I already be falling hard for someone else? I am absolutely unbelievable, but I can't think of anything else. The knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts as Will sticks his head into the room. He looks like a god, I'm not even kidding, his blonde hair looking like gold, and his sky blue eyes that I could look into forever, also his perfectly tanned skin had like a glow to it, and don't even get me started on that smile. As Will walks in he says,

"How ya'feeling death boy?"

All I can do is blush which makes me mad at myself which just makes me blush more, gods I feel hard for this handsome doctor.

Wills POV:

As I walk in to Nico's room I ask him how he's feeling, and I see him blushing so hard he looks like a tomato. I laugh at him, but he's so cute it takes everything I've got not to go up and snuggle up against him and kiss his beautiful pale face, he is just so adorable.

"Well death boy you are stuck here for three days with me"

The last part makes him blush more and look away shyly and im happy for it once his adorable face only has a little more pink on it I say because I want and actually kind of need to,

"Take off your shirt, sunshine"

I wink at him at the last part, he looks at me a stutters out,

"W-w-w-why d-do I-I h-h-have t-to d-do t-t-that?"

"Because I need to check your life force."

I just smile back, because I am most definitely enjoying every minute of this. And to my surprise Nico actually pulls off his shirt, I am stunned for a moment then I see how skinny he is he looks like a walking skeleton and as white as a ghost except where there are black and blue bruises, and then I see in his arm are a pink and black line, I realize that it's a cut mark that has been infected. I gasp at the sight of how bad of shape he's in and all he can say is,

"Is it really that bad?"

I look at him and shout,

"Why did you stitch that up yourself and not get any of the bruises or cuts cleaned and bandaged? And dear gods you need to eat I know the whole saving the world thing was in the way but always takes good care of yourself! And before you say anything I can make your life a LIVING HELL SO DON'T SASS ME DI ANGELO!"

And you know what he did he laughs until he is hunched over holding his stomach, his laugh sounds like a bell and it is so sweet, but I am mad I hate it when hero's act like they don't need medical help or they act all tough.

"What is so funny di Angelo?"

I say trying very hard not to start laughing with this beautiful Italian boy in front of me.

"Well it's just you're so sunny I didn't know you had a sassy side and I love the hell part, it was cute"

Nico chokes out trying not to die of laughter. And I stood there like an idiot blushing which makes him laugh so hard that he starts snorting which makes me start laughing so hard I fall on the floor and then Annabeth comes bursting through the door.


	2. Don't call me death boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

Wills POV:

Annabeth burst in demanding to see Nico fallowed by some of my brothers and sisters and when she say the sight of me sprawled out on the floor and Nico sprawled out on the bed that's when I notice that both me a Nico aren't laughing anymore and for s minute without Nico's beautiful angelic laugh the silence is deafening. Annabeth then turns around and tells my siblings that everything is fine and that she is just going to talk to us, she was so convincing that I thought she was using charm speak for a second. My siblings most are giving me sympathetic look as they leave, but I only see them out of the corner of my eye because Annabeth and I are having a stare off and its taking all my energy not to cower under her stare. Then she does the thing I would least expect her to do she started giggling like a little school girl, I have known Annabeth for what seems like forever before the titan war before Percy Jackson but for the last few years we have drifted apart with the titan war and my depression and the giant war with her being on the Argo II. But hearing that laugh made me smile and laugh with her because we are still good friends, and cute little Nico sitting on the bed pouted out his bottom lip and said,

"What is so funny?"

And his adorable face with still a faint blush I slowly start toning my laugh down, but then I look over at Annabeth who is try not to add a snort in her laugh but is failing and that makes me laugh really hard all over again. When Annabeth finally can stop her laughing she say,

"Aww you guys are so cute!"

Wait what? I am blushing my head off, when she walks over to Nico on the bed and whispers something in his ear and it makes him blush even more than me. Then Annabeth gets up and skips to the door and once she was at the doorway she turned and winked at me. I turn to look at Nico and his face is like a stone I don't even see him blink,

"Nico?"

I say and then he dives under his blanket like a child throwing a tantrum, I laugh a little then I get up and walk over to the scrunched up blanket that is Nico di Angelo I say teasingly,

"Hey death boy what are you hiding?"

I hear him reply,

"Go away Will. And don't call me death boy."

"Oh sunshine you're hurting my feelings"

I put a hand over my heart dramatically but he doesn't see my "amazing acting" because his cute little head is still under the blanket.

"Oh Neeks I wasn't going to do this but you leave me no choice"

I hop on his bed and start to tickle what I pretty sure is his waist, he starts squirming and uncontrollably laugh and trying hard to tell me to stop. Then Nico caught me a little off guard by throwing the blanket over my head the pushing me off the bed. But then my instincts kicked in and I grabbed the closes thing to me which was Nico's hand and wrist, so I dragged the Italian boy down with me. When the blanket was settled around knees and I looked up from where I was laying on my back. And I see Nico over me a hand on each side of my head and a knee on the outside of my thigh and the other in between my thighs a little too close to THAT important thing. Breath Will breath, it was just and accident.

 **What shall happen next…I'm thinking about adding an OC but I can't come up with one if you would like them in this story. So just leave your OC idea in the comments or PM me :)**


	3. Thinking in space

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the plot**

 **Also I changed the rate of the age just for future things just in case (I'm sorry I am just coming up with this as I go)**

 **Nico's POV:**

I am on top of Will Solace and I don't even know how it happened, all I could feelwas him tickling me. I reacted best I could and now I'm pinning him to the floor, I can feel the heat rising to my face fast. The look of surprise on his beautifully tanned face and in his pure blue eyes, like the after a storm that I could just melt into. Gods I have to snap out of it I can't do anything that would hurt the friendship I'm trying to build so kissing would definitely be a mistake. I think it would be great, but I don't know how he would react and I do not want to scare him away.

"Hey um Nico"

Will says to me as he questionably looks at me while I'm thinking, I turn my attention back to him,

"I guess it's good you like thinking, but we have been like this for like 10 minutes"

He says sheepishly. I'm instantly flushed, I lost track of that much time? But Will is still looking at me with those blue eyes and they keep me frozen in place, I have no idea to what I am suppose to do. So I flopped down on Will like I lost all my strength, I laid as still as possible and only shallowed breathed.

"Oh my gods Nico are you okay? What happened?"

Will moved me very gently over so he could pick me up and put me in my bed. He's so warm, that it's good that I'm pretending to sleep because my body has completely turned to jelly in his arms. Once he places on the bed he pushes my bangs away from my face, it takes all my strength not to reach up and feel his golden hair. He quietly works on taking my blood pressure and checking to see if there's a fever. He gently started shaking me and saying,

"Come on sleeping beauty, wake up."

His words spread a warm feeling through my entire body, Will is still gently shaking me so I slowly start opening my eyes. Will has a gently smile on his face and he says,

"Morning death boy"

"Don't call me death boy."

I groan back. He hands me black pajamas with cute white cartoon skeletons on them,

"Hazel sent these, she wanted you to be comfy"

Will says suppressing a laugh. Gods I wish my skin was darker so my blushing wouldn't look so obvious, I wish Hazel would stop doing crap like this, okay I actually like it but I'm a private person I don't want everyone to know I look scarier then I actually am.

"Thanks sunshine"

I say very sarcastically, gods it seems like sarcasm is my7 only defense against this hansom son of Apollo.

 **Please review, even if its criticism (but please make it condtructive)**


	4. Not worth your pain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot… it's sad but true**

 **I hope you enjoy my lovelies :)**

 **Nico's POV**

Will had to leave to tend to other patients, so I have had to occupy myself, and everyone has been telling me and Hazel to start checking stuff out that happened when we were um out if commission. Annabeth has me reading a lot of books, did she forget I have ADHD and dyslexia? I looked at all the stuff that Annabeth and Percy brought while I was fake sleeping, there were a lot of superhero comics and dorky looking movies that were chosen by Percy and Frank, Annabeth picked a lot of books on a lot of the historical events I missed, which was very helpful. While I was reading a book on the Cold War, Will walked in caring a stack of books and disks he said cheerfully,

"I brought you gifts death boy!"

"Hello Will what did you bring?"

I tried to say it calmly but I was interested to see what he brought. He hands me a book called Legend and he said excited,

"Read this series first then Harry Potter, then the False Prince series"

He then grabbed the stack of CDs and continued saying,

"These are some really good bands that I thought that you would like and I added the songs that I didn't have in disk on an iPod, oh and with the iPod don't worry about monsters I had Leo modify it so monsters can't pick up the signal, not that there are very many monsters left."

He handed me the thing he called an iPod our hands briefly touched, it looked like he blushed a little but I couldn't because he looked down so fast, was it my imagination? And he continued to explain how an iPod works but I was focusing trying to decipher if it was my imagination or not.

"And if you need help with anything like adding more songs you can always come ask me"

He smiled and I am surprised that I didn't collapse,

"Oh thanks I appreciate it a lot."

I am looking at my lap, why am I looking at my lap what the hell it wrong with me? Wills watch went off and surprised both of us, then he smiled and said,

"Your treatment time sunny boy, so lay down and give me your arm"

I lay down and hold my arm up in his direction, he got up from his crouch and sat in the seat by my bed and grabbed my wrist and arm it felt like warm sunshine, where his perfectly tanned hands touched my pale arm. He started humming a song and it made my arm glow it also left me feeling warm and cozy all over but the came pain from my scratches and bruises, especially my lycanthrope scrap. I started whimpering and tears are filling my eyes, I have been through a lot but it feels like my bodies on fire. I am almost screaming with pain, when I feel Will rubbing circles on the back of my hand and slow but steadily the pain starts leaving my body. Now that the pain is gone I can hear Wills singing he isn't the best singer ever but he still sounds amazing to me, but there is something I can't place but I realize, that its pain. Wait he is taking all my pain away but he is hurting himself I choke out,

"Will no stop."

He looks at me his beautiful face twisted in pain one of the ways I never wanted to his beautiful face, I am not worth him being in pain.

"It's okay Nico I'm fine"

I can tell he is lying so I ripe my hand away from his and he is so weak he can't even fight back to keep hold of my wrist. When my hands out of his I look over to see his face and he starts falling off the chair onto the floor I catch him with the strength that I have left, and I get off my bed as fast as possible and lay him gently on the floor. And I held his upper body on my lap, and push his soft gold blonde away from his beautiful face. He smiles up at me the closes his eyes for sleep, I know he is safe my powers tell me that he doesn't have death around him. I run my hands through his soft hair, and hum an Italian song, that I remember my mom sang to me as a child. It was like there was no one there, but me and my sleeping sunshine.

 **I hope you enjoyed I have been having some writers block, but I finally did it. I hope lyf is good and I would love reviews :D**


	5. Lack of Oxygen

**Well hello again I have been thinking very hard on where this fic is going because, to be honest the first plan I had for it was awful. So here it goes please don't hate me!**

 **Nico's POV:**

I lay there with an unconense Will Solace, till I hear a knock on my door I was suspecting it to be one of my friends or Hazel, but in comes one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. She has long gold and brown hair that reaches her hips, I then look up to her eyes and one is piercing green, like the color of fresh green grass. And her other eye is an amazing blue, like the sky one a cloudless day. At first just looking at her I would suspect it was Aphrodite, considering how perfect she looks, with her hips perfectly and legs moving with a godlike grace. But I am pretty good at telling if someone is a god or not, and the pretty girl sure isn't. She clears her voice and I snap out of my thoughts and stutter out,

"Um what?"

"What are you doing holding Will like that?"

She asks me with complete confidence, how is that even possible? She is pretty, graceful, and confident, we are exact opposites. I feel Will stir on my lap, and when I look down I see that he is awake. He starts sitting up but I notice he is moving signifently slower, it send a wave a gilt over me and I look down at my lap, which was previously occupied by a hot sleeping son of Apollo. The girl rushes over to Will and falls to her knees gracefully, wait how someone can be that graceful? Will looks up at her and smiles,

"Hey Grace!"

Wait Grace that is the most ironic name for how she seems, and why do I suddenly feel like a third wheel? She smiles at Will and her smile is even perfect, that is not even close to fair. I can see them smiling at each other and it makes me feel sick, but it's weird I can't hear them it just a deafening loud sound of static in my ears. Then I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, I look up and Will is touching my shoulder and has a worried expression on his face. But why does he care about me he has someone like her around him, wait what am I thinking they could both be children of Apollo. But when I look back up at her I know she is no daughter of the sun god, which leaves a hallow feeling in my stomach. I mutter under my breath,

"I need some fresh air"

And stumble out of the infirmary into the fresh air I breathed on and out but it felt like none of it was entering my lungs. I leaned up against a tree but I couldn't hold myself my legs are shaking too much and I fall and am slumped against the tree trying to breath but not getting any oxygen. I feel like I'm dying, and I am terrified.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. 101 into guys

**Gods I feel so bad for all the crap I am going to do to their beautiful ship. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **Wills POV:**

I wake up and see Nico's beautiful face, but it looks worried and deep in thought. Then I turn and see Grace, I admit she is pretty and nice and she hits on me all the time. But I am 101% into guys, and she just doesn't understand that I don't like her like that. But we are friends, so I smile at her and say kindly,

"Hey Grace."

She rushes over to me and falls on her knees. Nico looks so confused and is having trouble processing thing then I sit up so I can look at him, and so I'm not laying on him. Grace is talking but I am not really listening I am focusing on Nico. He suddenly gets up, and mumbles that he needs some air. I look over at Grace and ask her suspiciously,

"What did you say to Nico?"

"I just asked him why he was humming to you, and holding you on his lap."

Wait, what? He was humming to me and holding me, and now he left. What is happening because what Grace explained would be a dream come true! I get up and run out the door I look around and see some struggle against the ground, like they can't breathe. As I rush over to the person I see there dark brown hair, and fragile frame and I realize that it's Nico. That just makes me run faster, I fall on my knees in front of the son of Hades. And say,

"Nico! What's wrong how can I, help Nico talk to me. Come on death boy, please!"

He looks up at me with his dark brown eyes that are filled with tears, he shakes his head and starts closing his eyes. NO, no he can't leave, no he can't die he will never know how much I love him. Wait that's it I love Nico Di Angelo!

 **Nico's POV:**

I see an angel, oh wait that would be Will. Though for me there are about the same to me. He is asking me something but I can hear him so I just smile up at my angel, I feel him pull me onto his lap and cradle me and he was saying something but I couldn't so I'm trying to read his lips, but I keep switching between seeing clearly and fuzzy so I can't make out anything. But I could feel his warm, strong arms wrapped around me. And it made me feel good, and suddenly I could feel warm tears that aren't mine hitting my face, and I realize they are Wills. Then suddenly I can hear someone singing and it is this amazing son of Apollo. It still hurts to breath but I get some oxygen in my lungs, and slowly I can feel myself getting away from deaths clutches. I am mostly focused on Will, but I see Grace coming over to us and she grabs Will and starts to pull him away from me. But he just holds me tighter, and leans his head till it is resting on my chest. I look over to Grace, her cheeks are red. Then she stalks back over to Will and this time I can hear her she growls out,

"Why are you doing this Will? He is just the creepy son of Hades, nobody cares if he lives or not. It doesn't matter just let go and come with me I am much better than that thing."

I feel Will tense and for a terrifying second I thought he was going to let go. I can see that she once again grabs Wills arms but Will holds on to me says,

"I can't do that Grace, because he needs my help I can't let him die. I would never be able to forgive myself."

That's why he doesn't care for me that way I am just a patient. I feel like I have enough strength so I move to get up, Will is still not very strong because of the healing song he used on me so I am able to move and get up. Once I am standing I look at them and I realize she is perfect, and what she said about me is true nobody cares if I die or not. And it doesn't make a huge I have spent a lot of time away from people, so I should make the choice to get rid of me easier for them. The only person that could care at all would be Hazel but she has Frank, and all the other she will do fine without me. So I look back at the son of Apollo, when I turn away I break into a run, towards the only place that I have escaped to before. The woods.

 **Mwahahahahahaha *tries to laugh like a maniac* what do I have in plan for this couple I?**

 **Please review it is very much appreciated :)**


	7. My Life Line

**I am sorry life has been to interesting so I haven't had time to write. I hope you enjoy**

 **Nico's POV:**

As I walk I can feel the sharp twigs under my bare feet, and I can also feel the monsters nearby. But I don't care, I thought I we had something, but I guess I was wrong. Gods damn you Will Solace, why in Hades did I fall for you so hard? I thought I learned my lesson with Percy but no, I am still stupid. I hear the roar before I see it, the biggest gods damn hell hound I have ever run across and worse he has a pack, the others are not as big as the leader, but still it looks like a terrifying. But right now I don't give a flying fuck, I was going to go to the underworld anyway this might be faster way. But if I want to escape I would have to enter the shadows but I now that I would disappear into oblivion that way. So me, Nico di Angelo the mighty ghost king am bare foot, weapon less surrounded by monsters that usually fallow my orders. What a pathetic piece of shit, what the Hades pull yourself together he is just a boy! Then the pack of hell hounds charges at me all at once, I don't fight. I am tired of fighting, it just more and more crap pilling on top of each other so much that I just let out a sob hot tears are falling down my face, my screams and sobbing makes the earth shake, I can't see very clear, from all my tears, but I can sense that the hell hounds have shadow traveled away. But I keep screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. Stupid son of Apollo, why, why did you act like you cared? I didn't realize I was on the ground until I felt the cold earth under me. I remember before when I was 12 after Bianca died, I cried in the woods before to but I was silent and I disappeared without anyone knowing but this time I had shaken the entire woods with my sobs. Now I lay on the cold ground, why couldn't the hell hounds have just finished me off?

 **Wills POV:**

As I am running to the woods I feel the earth shaking and a loud howling cry, it sounded like a wounded animal screaming for help. I fall because the earth is shaking beneath my feet. But I get up and run as fast as I can towards the woods because Nico needs someone with him and I feel like I let him down. I run as fast as my legs will go. I see a figure surrounded by shadow and run at it and tackle it, once we hit the ground the shadow disappear and that leaves me holding and sobbing Nico do Angelo in my arms. I kiss his forehead and say,

"Nico I care I care so much it hurts, I love you, come on come back to camp with me. I promise I won't leave you ever again."

He wraps his arms around my torso and tries to say through his sobs,

"I love you Will, please don't leave me alone."

I hold him tighter and whisper in his ear,

"I won't let you be alone ever again Nico."

And I hold him as tight as I can, and he holds me like in am a life line. My dark angel if I can help it you won't ever be alone again.

 **Haha I hope that makes up for me not uploading new chapters lately :)**

 **Please review it is very much appreciated**

 **Just to be clear this is not the end of this fic!**

 **Bye my lovelies, till next time :D**


	8. Graces Love

**I'm sorry I haven't come out with a new chapter but here it is, I kind of had writers block and also I didn't really have any time.**

 **This chapter is from my OC Graces POV I am not very good at writing girls parts so please don't give me too much shit about it.**

 **Graces POV:**

I see then hugging crying in the woods, and it's awful. How could Will like that little death whore better than me? I am a daughter of Nemesis, I DO NOT GET IGNORED! I will find a way to get Will to like me. But I look again and he looks so happy, isn't that all I want for him? So I walk into the clearing, Will sees me first and looks at me. His eyes are smiling at me and seeing the eyes I fell in love, with love someone else it hurts but I don't want to be the reason Will isn't happy. I quietly walk back out of the clearing. As I walk out if the woods I look up and see the setting sun stain the sky, from its usual blue, to dark crimson fading into pink. My vision goes blurry and I feel the hot tears run down my cheeks. To my left I hear a twig snap and I look that way and see Michael Kahale. Staring at me with his dark eyes, it almost seems that his eyes are looking right into my soul. He speaks in a gentle voice to me,

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

"No I'm fine"

I say, and I can feel the shakiness in my voice. I start walking away, but I can feel him following me from about a yard. I don't say anything just keep walking towards the strawberry fields. When I reach the strawberry field I turn around and glare at him. Why is he following me? So I say raising my voice,

"What do you want?"

He flinches, but says sincerely,

"It's not right to leave a girl when she is crying."

I stare at him taken aback by his words. Then I look at him like really look at him. He has such dark hair it looks black, and his dark skin tone, I can see his dove tattoo. Then I look up into his eyes that piercing brown. The sun settles right behind him and it makes his features godly, and it takes my breath away. He walks closer to me and looks into my eyes, this boy that I hardly know is being so nice and compassionate. He says again,

"Are you okay?"

I close the gap between us and hug him and cry into his shirt. He hesitates for a moment but then returns the hug. He rubs circles on my back and says softly,

"It's okay"

Repeatedly in my ear. As he holds me I feel something in my chest, its stronger then my feeling for Will. Slowly as I'm being held by this handsome son of Venus, I lose my feeling for Will and transfer them to Michael.

 **Hahaha what am I doing? Well the answer is I HAVE NO CLUE!**

 **Please review I appreciate it.**

 **Well I hope you guys like this little love story, yes it's cheesy but I wanted Grace to be happy so, Whatcha gonna do?**

 **Till next time my lovelies xD**


	9. When Titans Fall

**Hello wow chapter 9 gosh should probably start the real story ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Nico's POV:**

I hold Will like he is my life line and cry into his shoulder. We stay like that for a few minutes after I have calmed down. We stand up and I feel warm against my hand, and look down and Will is holding my hand. We walk out of the forest hand and hand, right into the pink light of sunset. I look at the strawberry fields and see two figures, but I pay no attention to them. Then I hear this ear piercing scream coming from the direction of the lake. Me and Will look at each other and start running to see where the scream came from. We reach the lake and see a man glowing with glowing light laying on the ground unconscious. Next to him sat Victoria one of Wills sister, on her hands boils were forming like she got 3rd degree burns. Will ran and dropped to his knees in front of Victoria, I walk over to the glowing man. It defiantly wasn't Apollo, he has the aroura of absolute power, stronger then gods or even Cronos, maybe even the Giants. I knee down next to the glowing body, I start to reach out to touch the boy, and then I hear Will yell at me,

"Nico don't!"

I look at Will then at the boy. I reach my hand out and touch his arm. My hand doesn't feel any burning sensation or pain. Then the boys' eyes shoot open and they are eyes of gold and blue. The glow around him disappears, he sits up and grabs his head in pain. Then he turns to me and stares so hard you would think he was trying to drill a hole right through me. He stands up and faces me, I stand up and he has at least 4 inches on me. I can feel Wills presence get closer to me, the man looked down at me then moved his eyes to Will. He growled at Will, I turn to Will and he has a surprised look on his face. The man says,

"You there Apollos son, where am I?"

Will stutters,

"Um you are at camp half -blood."

I look the man up and down he has blood red hair and he is tan, like Will, and I looked back into his eyes. And he was scanning me up and down. He was really handsome and has an atmosphere of power and strength like gods, but his seemed more mature. I scowl at his and say bluntly,

"What are you looking at?"

He looks into my eyes it's like a war obsidian versus gold. Then he says,

"You are very attractive for a mortal."

I look at him dumbfounded, I hear Will make a choking sound. I stutter out,

"Ummmm thank you?"

"It was a complement son of Hades"

He replies then he gives a smile that could brighten the whole universe even the underworld. Will says more confidently then I thought he would be able to do at this moment,

"Who are you?"

He looks at Will distastefully and says,

"I am Helios Greek Titan of the sun, or Sol to the romans."

Me and Will look at the titan in shock. Why is he at Camp Half-Blood?

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated I have had exams and personal stuff I hope you enjoy and I'm going to start the actual story line**

 **~~~~please comment they make me happy, even if it is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!**


	10. New Prophecy

**Okay I have a long weekend so im gonna try to update in case I can't for a while…but anyway I have found a good way to continue this so yay!**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

Nico's POV:

Wait….WHAT? Helios the Titan? Why is he here? And he thinks I am attractive? He stared at me expecting me to do something, like what? Return the compliment? Kiss him because that is the last thing I want to do! Will takes another step towards the titan and says with a lot of confidence,

"Don't hit on my boyfriend."

He glares, and Helios looks at him like he is an annoying fly that he could destroy at any second. While I stand there and blush like an idiot, well what do you expect me to do? Will just called me his boyfriend! The Titan and the demi-god have a standoff, and I don't really like Wills odds. I can feel the temperature around us start to increase, I don't care if it's Will or Helios, I take steps forward until l am between the two beings of the sun. I scowl at both of them and snarl,

"Hey!"

Then the temperature goes down like 50 degrees. They both look at me and I say more calmly,

"You two don't need to act like 5 year olds, get over it and Helios…"

I pause for a second then finish,

"Let's take you to Chiron."

I start walking and I can feel the two following me across camp to the big house. As we walk across camp we get a bunch of questioning looks. Well I would wonder why Will Solace and a being that sparked energy were obediently following a child of Hades. We walk up the steps of the porch to see Chiron playing solitaire. He looks up and his jaw practically drops to the floor. He starts getting out of his wheel chair and hits head on a beam, he stutters,

"Wha…what are you doing here?"

I clear my throat and everyone looks at me. I say as calm as I can manage,

"This is Helios as I assume you already figured out."

Then I turn to the Titan and say,

"So Helios why are you here?"

"Yeah why are you here sun titan."

Will snaps at Helios, Chiron looks at him in surprise.

"I have absolutely no idea why I am here Nico, I am sorry I can't answer your question."

That made Chiron go over the edge, he said in complete panic,

"Wait what is going on?"

I turn to him,

"Chiron sit back down and I'll explain everything I know."

I say trying to sooth the old centaur. He sits back down and I sit across from him, Will and Helios pull up chairs on either side of me. I start explaining all the events that had happened sense we heard the scream, leaving out the part about me and Will in the woods. After it seems Chiron has regained his composer. Chiron looks at the three of us and says,

"I didn't know how long till this would happen but, there has been a new prophecy."

We all look at him expectantly, he clears his throat,

"Apollo delivered it himself so I knew it is important but I didn't think it would happen so soon...

The old ruler of the day shall appear in a blaze of light

He will be with the son of light and the king of the dead

Many journeys they will travel defeating the ones who want to spite

It will only end with a unit between the light and shadows"

I look at him and yell,

"WHAT?"

 **Oh and here is where I shall leave it for today, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews make me smile :D**


	11. He Smiles

**I'm don't really have anything important to say…so here is chapter 11**

 **This is a pretty long chapter**

Wills POV:

It is official I had titans. I am going to kill Helios! Nico just stopped yelling and there is still a slight ringing in my ears. I hear the clank of metal as Jason and Percy come running up the porch steps swords drawn, followed by Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth. They all look at us then around trying to find the threat, because if Nico's scream. Jason sheaths his sword and asks,

"Okay what is happening?"

I just turn and glare at Helios. Chiron says,

"First Percy put away your sword and second…there has been a new prophecy."

Annabeth AKA the voice of reason steps in front of Percy and Jason and asks,

"What kind of prophecy Chiron?"

"The very clear kind Annabeth."

He responds, Annabeth gets a sudden worried look and askes another question,

"Does it have anything to do with us?"

"No Annabeth it doesn't"

Nico answers, she looks at him and he points to himself, Helios and me. Hazel gets a super worried look on her face and steps forward.

"Nico what kind of trouble are you getting into?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

I reach for his hand under the table, and give it a little squeeze to try to give him some of my strength. The glint in his brown eyes brighten and he has a little smile on his face. It seems like a tiny emotion but for Nico it's like jumping for joy. And his smile no matter what is adorable the way it rises higher on one side and the little wrinkles that form around his eyes. Gods Will you have got it bad. Helios has been quiet for too long he is observing everything and blatantly scanning Nico from head to toe, and I do not like the look on his face! Then Calypso comes running up the porch steps Leo trying to catch up with her. Titan looking at Titan then Helios got up and walked over to her and smiled and gave her a hug.

"Oh my dear friend."

The Titan says to Calypso, she stands there in shock.

"Helios what? How?"

"I don't know but I am glad I am here"

Leo takes a step toward the two titan, like if Helios even thinks of doing anything he is there to protect Calypso.

Hazel the usually quiet one takes a step forward and says,

"What do we have to do Helios?"

He looks at her and smiles,

"We have to defeat the monster, daughter of Hades. And we leave now you have 10 minutes to get your stuff child of Apollo. And you to Nico."

Chiron says,

"But we need to come up with a plan."

Helios looks at him like he forgot he was there then says,

"I will take Nico and Apollos son to the place I sense the most monsters."

It wasn't a request, there was negotiations it was a flat out demand.

"But how do we know which child of Apollo it is?"

I ask, because I don't really know if I am supposed to go.

"Because if you don't go neither will I."

Nico says. I look at him and he stares right back with his beautiful brown eyes looking into my blue ones. He gives me a small smile and Jason literally gasps. The he speed walks over to me and grabs my arm and drags me off the porch. He pulls me out of any ear shoot then says,

"How the HELL did you get him to smile?"

I look at him and I rub my shoulder and avoid his eyes.

"I kind of asked out Nico and um…he is my boyfriend now."

And Jason Grace and ex praetor a hero from 2 wars, squealed like a little fangirl.

"OH MY GODS, YESSSS WE HAVE TO CELIBRATE!"

I look at him in shock wait what?

"Well you know Nico has liked you for a while but I thought he would never do anything about it. So this is amazing!"

Then he gets a really serious look on his face,

"Will Solace if you hurt his feeling you will die might not be by my hands but we will end you."

I can feel myself start shaking, then I hear someone behind us clear there throat. I turn around and see Nico looking at us with a questioning look then he sees my face and looks at Jason sighing and say,

"Lay off Jas I can handle myself."

Jason tries to look innocent but fails. Then Piper comes out from behind Nico and grabs Jason's hand, and gently drags him back towards the big house. I see them leave then I look at Nico and he comes walking towards me, hips swaying and a devilish smirk on his face. I gulp, he absolutely mesmerizing. I can feel all the blood rushing to my face and another area. Nico stands in front of me and looks into my eyes, he gives me a small smile, leans into me and pulls the collar of my shirt and gently kisses me. I melt right into him and lean down and wrap my arms around his slim waist.

"Let's go pack Solace."

And he winks at me, and we start walking to the Hades cabin. We pack his cloths and give each other little pecks on the cheeks or lips every so often. When we finished I wrapped my arms around him from behind, and kiss the back of his neck by his ear. Nico turns around and hugs me around my stomach and I can see him looking up at me. I kiss the top of his head and then rest my chin on his soft hair, he smells like pomegranates.

Jason's POV:

Nico has a boyfriend and it's someone as nice as Will, but I will still kill him if he hurts Nico! Piper stops dragging me and I see we are behind the Big House.

"Pipes?"

She pushes me against the building and kisses me. It takes my breath away and I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back. We break apart for air.

"Hey what was that for?"

I ask her,

"Well we have hardly talked lately, so I thought I'd get your attention."

She purrs in my ear, it send shivers down my spine. Gods I'm lucky to have such and amazing girlfriend.

 **Okay that was a long chapter, but I got a lot of important stuff and cute stuff. Next chapter will start the quest (yay)**

 **And review it makes me smile :D**


	12. To DC We Go

**So I realize Helios is different than in Percy Jackson, but titans and gods all have multiple personalities so I hope that good enough and explanation (plus love can change people..haha)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Nico's POV:

Gods I haven't ever gone on an official quest… I have been on a lot though. But I get to go on a quest with Will maybe we could go out to eat at some point. But I really don't like the way Helios is looking at me, which he is doing right now I am leaning against Thalia's tree and Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and kind of Piper are all threatening Will, while Leo is laughing his head off a few feet away with Calypso is looking at him with love and annoyance. Will walks over to me and looks like he is going to cry. I laugh and give him a peck on the cheek, that seems to brighten him up a little and we walk to the camp van Helios walking two feet behind us. We get in and me and Will sit in the back, while Helios sits in the front. Will leans and rests his head on my shoulder, he smells like morning dew and sunshine. I look out the window and watch the trees, they seem endless. I lean my head on Wills and doze off. I wake up and I am laying on Wills thighs, he is stroking his fingers through my hair, it feels really relaxing. He sees that I am awake and looks down at me and smiles

"Mourning sleeping beauty."

I can feel the blood rushing to my face,

"Shut up Will."

I turn my head so I am facing the seat in front of me instead of Wills face. I feel him lean forward and I turn in time and he gives me a sloppy little kiss, I blush. Then Helios opens the door and says with an annoyed face at Will,

"We are here."

I sit up and say,

"Where are we?"

"We are in a placed called Washington D.C."

Helios smiles at me. I look out the window and see a giant marble needle above everything else. I turn to Will.

"Where?"

He looks at me shocked.

"Nico we are at the United States capitol."

I look at his questionably,

"I'll fill you in later, let's get going so Argus can head back to camp."

Oh yeah. I grab my backpack and sword and get out of the car after Will. We wave goodbye to Argus he gives us a nod, and drives away.

Will says after we can no longer see the van.

"So what exactly are we suppose to do, unite light and shadows. What does that even mean?"

"We hunt monsters till the shadows except the light. Could be all the monsters give up."

Helios says flatly.

I turn east and start walking, I don't really know where im going I just know that if these two are being children that ill just leave. They both fallow me silently, I walk into a park without realizing it and I sit under one of the thicker tress. The view is like one you would see in a painting, and I just relax. Silent before the storm is the only thing I can think of and it unsettles me.

Helios POV:

We fallow Nico in silence, he laying's under a tree we stay there till sunset and it makes the sky wonderful colors of red, pink, and gold. Nico doesn't move the whole time. It seems that he is a statue from his motionlessness and beautifully constructed features. I find it kind of weird I haven't really loved since ancient times, but I don't even know this boy and I have fallen hard for him. If only Will wasn't in the way, but I feel that if he was gone Nico would be very sad. So I am stuck in this situation until Nico stops loving Will. As I'm looking at Nico I sense eyes watching me, I scan my surroundings again. I see the movement of a bush that is a few yards from Nico. I see him glance at it and pay attention to it but not obviously, it surprises me that he is able to do it so well. I quickly stop my thoughts to watch the bush. And see as a catoblepas jumps out and goes straight for Nico before I can even act, Nico has his sword out and slices the monsters head clean off. Will and I both look at him, we both have our weapons in hand ready to fight. Nico moved so fast that he beat me, ME and immortal being. How is that even possible? I look at Will then and he seems as shocked as me. Nico doesn't need anyone to protect him because it wouldn't surprise me if he could beat even me. I gives me new appreciation of this beautiful Italian boy.

 **I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry I was hoping to update sooner**

 **Please review they make me smile :D**


	13. We Walk

**I was thinking of starting a new fic where Will is a composer and Nico is a Violinist or a critic id you think something like that sounds interesting you can leave me a review or PM me. Now let us continue with Healing Death**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Wills POV:

Gods above being on a quest with your new boyfriend and another man that has a crush on your boyfriend really sucks. Especially when you are the most useless out of the three of you. Nico killed a catoblepas before I even saw it coming, which is really embarrassing. Also I am the only one who has never really left camp, so a lot of things are new. Like see really big buildings, even though nothing is taller than the Washington monument here. And the trains/subway, I'm trying to look at sculptures and building, but Nico and Helios are walking so fast and not even looking around so I feel like I'm 5. As we are walking by a anciently cool looking building, we see and hear protesters, screaming at the building. We all look confused and me being the most sociable out of us I go up to a person yelling and lightly tap them on his shoulder. He looks at me annoyed,

"Um excuse me but what is going on here?"

I ask the man,

"It's a protest."

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I meant what are you protesting about?"

I reply politely with a smile, but I can tell this guy is a prick. He puffs up his chest like we are going to fight then says with such pride it's unbelievable,

"We are protesting against gay marriage."

His words make me physically sick, he keeps talking about how wrong it is and that people who are gay, in his words "fag" are a lower class of humans. I mumble a "thank you" and walk back to a waiting Nico and Helios.

"What's it for?"

Nico asks when I get back, he also has a worried look on his face. It must be from me looking nauseous.

"It's an against gay marriage protest."

Nico looks at me with understanding, and grabs my hand, dragging me away from the yelling people. We grab some lunch at a fast food place ( it might be gross and I hate it but we don't have a lot of money so I can live with it) we all sit down on the edge of a water fountain and eat our cheap food. It seems so calm that I can't believe there are a bunch of monsters here, but almost all beautiful things have a dark side. Speaking of I look at Nico next to me, he looks like he is in heaven sitting there eating his huge greasy burger. I pick at the salad I got which has grease on all the leaves. As I am picking at my food Nico reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze, I feel calmer and squeeze his hand back. I look at him and he looks at me and smiles, just the sight makes me happy so I smile back at him. It is getting dark again and tonight we need a place to sleep, so we walk around and ask till this nice lady with long brown hairs gives us directions to a motel a few miles away I thank her and she draws us a map on a piece of scratch paper I found on my pocket for her to write on. As she is walking away I swear she winks at me, but I brush it off. I look at the directions,

"I suggest that we find a way of transporting that's not walking, because we won't get there ill 11 and I'm sure it will be closed by then."

Helios looks at both of us, more like fondly stares at Nico and glares at me. He grabs Nico around the waist I am about to punch him, until he grabs my wrist and we are suddenly in and ally across from a motel. I look at the map and see it's the one that lady suggested. I look to the corner of the paper where there are 7 numbers.

"What are those numbers for?"

I lean over and show Nico the paper, he slightly reddens.

"Will, that would be a ladies phone number."

I pull out a golden smart phone and say,

"So you dial the numbers on this and it calls her?"

"What? You want to call her Will?...wait where did you get a smart phone?And we can't even use phones?"

Nico says getting more worked up.

"Well Leo gave this to me and said "monster mama proof" and I didn't really know what it ment so I just didn't mention it."

I say. Nico looks at me for a second, then bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

I don't know what's going on, but Nico's laugh sounds like a smooth melody. It makes me want to hear it more, SNAP out of it Will I mentally smack myself.

"Leo really said "monster mama proof"?"

"Yes, yes he did."

I say and I can hear some of a pout in my voice.

"Will phones attract demigods, as you know, so we don't use them so we don't attract monsters. And Leo, being the stupid genius that he is jammed that signal that attracts monsters."

"Ohhh I get it."

Helios looks at both of us and says,

"If we are going to try to get a room there we must go now or it will be closed, until tomorrow."

We run across the street and make it just in time to check in. When we open the door to the room there is only 2 queen beds. And much to my pleasure and Helios's disappointment I get to cuddle with Nico all night, I think I'm going to sleep amazing tonight!

 **~Haha sucks for you Helios you twat**

 **~I would love your opinion on additional story**

 **~And reviews build fairy wings (haha) :D**


	14. Tourists

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Healing Death!**

 **I have just let put the first chapter of my new fic Melody of the Heart if you want to go and read it, it would make me smile :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

Nico POV:

I wake up with warm arms wrapped around my waist, and warm breath against the back of my next. I smile and turn my head so I can see Wills sleeping face, he is murmuring something in his sleep and lightly snoring. It is so cute, and I can feel the heat going to my face. I snuggle back into his strong warm arms. I fall back asleep after a while of feeling Wills steady breathing. I wake up again to Wills warm hands lightly rubbing my bare arm. It's a soothing feeling, I smile a turn and face Will and smiles at me and says groggily,

"Good morning angel"

I blush and snuggle up to him, he hugs me back and runs his hands down my back. As we are cuddling Helios walks in the door and frowns at us, I glare back and he stays silent. He sits in the chair that faces the window and watches the car pass on the street. We stay like that for a while until I look at the clock and shift and start getting up. I grab my backpack and head to the bathroom, I change into a dark pair of jeans and a dark grey shirt and run a comb through my hair a few times. I grab a toothbrush and toothpaste and walk out of the bathroom brushing my teeth. Will is in the process of putting on a new shirt, I stop dead in my tracks and feel blood rushing to my face and I am going to take a deep breath then I swallow some toothpaste and gag. Then my gag reflex kicks in and I'm coughing, Will turns around and looks at me. I must look like a mess I can feel the spit mixed with toothpaste running down my chin, and I'm still trying not to cough but am ultimately failing. Will takes a few steps towards me and laughs, that irritates me so I scowl at him. But he comes over and rubs my back till I stop coughing, I look up at him and he leans down and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I blush a little, and he smile gets bigger when he sees my blush. He walks over to the nightstand and grabs a few pieces of tissue paper. He wipes my face off and purrs in my ear,

"Awe did the little angel get caught"

I feel like a child. We check out an hour later after Will and I both take really quick showers, and we are all packed up. We walk again and nothing big happens but Will is holding my hand and looking at all the buildings and little cart shops that are everywhere. Will stops and is looking at the sky I turn to Helios and he is doing the same. I look up and all I see is the sun, Will smiles then squeezes my hand tighter and starts walking again. I wonder what he was looking at or thinking. As we are walking Will stops again but looks at me with his big puppy dog eyes and says,

"Nico, can we go see The White House?!"

He looks so excited and I smile,

"Yeah sure, it's not like we are really doing anything."

His eyes light up at my words, and it makes me glad that I agreed. So my Will and I walk to where you can see the front of the light house. It looks really cool, and it kind of makes me wonder what Annabeth thinks about it. It makes me kind of miss her, she is like an older sister to me. Then I think of camp, about how Jason, Piper, Percy, Tyson, Ella, Reyna, Clarisse, Frank, and most of all Hazel are all doing. I should iris message then today around dinner so I can talk to all of them. And thinking about this kind of makes me home sick, and that's surprising because I never really thought of Camp Half-Blood as my home. But I don't think I miss camp as much as the people in the camp. I feel like I have someplace to go home to and that's makes me happy and I can go there with Will, and that's makes it that much better. I might not know Will that much yet, but I am very curious and exited to find out who Mr. Sunshine is, speaking of Will I look over at him and he is smiling and looking at The White House. We walk the same direction everyone else is going after we are done looking. It leads to a gift shop and Will really wants a picture of us in the fake oval office. I sit in the spiny chair and Will crouches next to it making a peace signs I smile at him and at that moment the helper lady, Lilly, takes our picture. She tells us to take the pose, Will crawls under the desk where there is an opening and smiles at the lady I fake reading documents. As Will crawls out from underneath the desk he squeezes my thigh, I jump a little. Will takes back his phone from the lady after a few more funny poses and tells her thank you. He looks at then and holds up the first one and say in a very proud voice,

"I have a picture of Nico de Angelo SMILING!"

I blush and tell him

"Stai zitto idiota"

He looks at me with wide eyes and says,  
"What does that mean?!"

"It means _shut up idiot_."

I turn away from him acting like I have a sudden interest in the president bobble heads."

Will wraps his arms around my shoulder and purr in a deep voice, in my ear,

"I like when you speak Italian to me baby."

My face goes beat red and I growl at him. He just smirks at me and says again in a deep, I'd say sexy voice,

"I like in when you're feisty sunshine."

Then he walks away leaving me feeling like a tomato. Helios walk behind me but I don't notice that he is there until he taps my shoulder, I jump a little. He looks at me gravely,

"I sense a strong monster somewhere in this store."

That suddenly snaps me back to fighting mode,

"Okay I'll go get Will."

I move fast in the direction that Will headed. I see him standing looking at a postcard, but something about the way he is standing is off. Like he is ready to fight at a moment's notice, maybe he sensed something, but why didn't I? I look around Will and I see a guy staring at him on the opposite side of the store as me I quickly move towards Will but the man is faster. He grabs Wills arm and then a second later I do too. The guy reaches out to grab me but Will puts his entire body in front of mine and glares at the man,

"Let go of me now and no trouble will be caused."

Will sounds kind of scary and the guy backs away from Will and me. As he is moving away a Hellhound jumps through the stores bug window everyone is screaming and running away from, what I think there seeing as a big dog. I reach for my sword as Wills bow appears. Helios comes out from behind the shelf behind me and stands next to me. We are ready.

 **I know Helios wasn't very important to this chapter, but he is a twat so who really cares**

 **Remember reviews make fairy wings…I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Healing Death :D**


	15. Hand in Hand with my Angel

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Healing Death!**

 **I know it's been forever sense I updated but life's been hell so whatever _**

 **Also I have just come out with a one-shot, called in my Heaven, so if you have time I would love for you to read it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Nico POV:

The hellhound that smashes through the window is probably one of the biggest I have ever seen other than Mrs. O'Leary. And he seems to ignore everyone in the store, but the three of us.

Honestly my luck with anything is the worst. I shout over all the noise,

"Helios, go get the other guy. Will and I can handle the hound."

Will releases and arrow, it lands in the Hellhounds chest. But the big dog does seem to care. So I charge.

I slice and its enormous throat then slide under his legs. While the dog is distracted with me, Will keeps hitting him with arrows, but it doesn't seem to have an effect.

"Will do you have any special arrows?!"

I yell at him. Then I put all my focus on hurting the Hell hound.

Wills POV:

I drop my quiver to the floor, searching for the few special arrows I have. Gods where are they, I need to help Nico. I can hear Nico and the dogs' fight, as I am searching for my arrows. I find one and fire I hit the hell hound right in the eye and through the head. It explodes into golden dust all over Nico. I run over to Nico, it doesn't seem to me he only has a few scrapes and bruises, nothing life threatening. I turn to were Helios went and see him as he is stabbing his opponent with a sun spear. We all look at each other and in an instant we all move to leave. We can't exactly caught. So we all run for a while down the side walk, but stop when we are a safe distance away. I intertwine mine and Nico's fingers, as we walk hand in hand down the side walk. If we could have this be our forever, just silently walking down the busy street with nothing trying to kill us at the moment. That's what I want my future to be small simple loving gestures, like holding hand and butterfly kisses. I smile and look at my Angel walking with me, and I know for now at least I'm happy.

 **This is a pretty short chapter and I'm sorry for that I'll try to update more if I can :)**

 **(ps check out my one-shot if you'd like)**


	16. takes my hand and breath

**OH MY GODS….i wrote this entire chapter then my computer glitched**

 **Anyway I am done with finals and stuff so hopefully that means more frequent updates**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…sadly**

 **WARNING: boyxboy ( a lot of this chapter is stuff in there heads not many words)**

 **(Enjoy ;D)**

 **Nicos POV:**

I walk hand in hand with Will, but he stops and turns to look at Helios. He gives me a peck on the cheek and walks over to Helios. The have a quiet discussion for a minute or so, then Will comes back over to me.

I look back and Helios is walking away, I look up at Will questionly then ask,

"What's that about?" He smiles down and me and grabs my hand again,

"You'll see!" he starts walking with me hand in hand we walk for a while and I look at Will shining in the sunset. He is perfect and he is mine. Will finally stops when we reach a hotel and he drags me inside with him.

"Wait here a second, my love." Will purrs. Then walks over to check in.

 _Why didn't we just go to the hotel we stayed in last night? Why did Helios leave?_

Then it hit me. _**OH MY GODS! WILL WANTS TO WITH ME!**_

I stood there frozen when Will comes back but he gently takes me by the hand and leads us to our room. I swear my face is the color of a tomato.

When we reach the room Will opens it with the key card. Then holds it open to let me go in first. I walk in and turn around to Will staring at me intently and locking the door with a click behind his back.

I am incredibly nervous so I look away from him. Will gently walks over and cups my face and turns it so I am facing him. He smiles at me and his eyes light up like the sun.

I look deep into his eyes and notice a circle of darker blue before it turns lighter on the outer eyes of his pupil. It makes his eyes look even more beautiful up close.

Will closes his eyes and leans in and gives me a gentle kiss, _his lips seem softer than usual._

I am suddenly off the ground with my legs wrapped around Will hips. His gentle hands holding onto my outer thigh. He walks all the way to the bed and we are suddenly falling.

Will looms over me looking me up and down the suddenly settling on my face. He kisses me again but this kiss has more force and desires behind it.

I run my hand through Will soft golden blonde hair. He puts his hands on my lower back under my shirt, every inch of skin he touches feels like it's on fire. Will suddenly stops and pulls his shirt off.

 _Oh my gods he is so fit and his skin is perfect!_

He leans in and kisses me again in run my hands up and down his torso. He breaks our kiss again and pulls my shirt off and he looks me up and down and licks his lips, and that is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen. He comes in again and starts kissing me then he starts kissing my jaw then by my ear. And each touch of his lips leaves the feeling of fire. Then Will moves down to my neck and starts gently sucking on it and I moan. I moved my hands and slapped then over my mouth making Will move in the process. He looked down on my and started laughing so hard that he rolled right off of me.

I am extremely embarrassed but Will laughter sounds like music in my ears. "Stop laughing at me Will!"

I say as I try to force irritation into my voice. "Oh but Nico that was so cute!" he coos back. And that leaves me in a flustered state. I crawl over to Will and straddle him. He is shocked at my actions and so am I. I lean down and start sucking on the spot right under his ear lobe right by his jaw.

Will starts moaning at my actions. And then suddenly flips us so I and once again pinned under him. He moves down and makes eyes contact with me while starting to suck on my nipple.

I am hit with a wave of pleasure from Wills actions. And I moan again but this time Will grabs my hands before I can cover my mouth. And I feel my pants slowly getting a lot tighter.

I ach for and friction but Will moves and denies me any. And then moves and starts sucking on my other nipple, and my moans only get louder.

Will finally takes some mercy on my and unbuttons my pants and pulls then off. I use my clumsy hands and try to do the same and I finally achieve it.

So Will fricken Solace is straddling my hips in just his boxers! Am I dreaming?!

Will looks me up and down again and lands on my eyes and says, "Nico are you absolutely okay with this?" I look and Will and say, "oh hades yes!" he smiles and kisses me deeply.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it ;)**

 **I also released and one shot... I'd love it of you read it :)**


	17. I hope to be with you every lazy morning

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...Unfortunately**

 **Nicos Pov:**

I feel the sunlight outside my eyelids, and feel Wills warm body wrapped around mine making me warm. And I can feel his fingers tracing swirls on my back, sides, and arms, but the feeling is so light for a second I thought I was imagining it. Sense I and so close to Wills chest I can feel his steady calm breathing and it makes me smile.

"Nico I can see you smiling, I know you're awake." He says lightly.

I ignore him and pretend to sleep, until I feel him getting up. Then I open my eyes to look at him and I see all, his perfectly tan slightly freckled torso with the bed sheet draping over his lap. I can feel the heat running to my face at the sight! He sees my face and laughs at my pink cheeks, so I do the only logical thing. I put a pillow over my head so he can't see my reding face. He laughs his perfectly tuned laugh

"What are you hiding from? My little Angel."

That only makes me go more red.

"shut up Solace!"

"Oh, why is my little Italian boy so stressed I thought I worked that all out of him last night"

I could hear the teasing seduction in his voice. So, with the pillow still covering my face I turn away from the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Neeks don't be too embarrassed!"

Then I just flat out ignored him until I felt him hovering over me. I moved the pillow enough to see his face and what I saw was so mischievous, that he could have been mistaken for a child of Hermes.

Then I was being mercilessly tickle and I could not run, because my big stupid boyfriend pinned my legs under his.

I trashed and I was trying to tell him to stop but I could form words because I am laughing so hard. I can hear him laughing.

When it's finally over I am breathing hard and he is smiley his toothy smile at me. After I catch my breath, I sit up and open my mouth to yell at him, but instead of talking I feel warm lips against mine.

At first I pull back and glare at him, but he just smiles and coos,

"Oh, look at how cute you are!"

"I am a son of hades I am NOT cute!"

"oh, but you are my little death boy."

He smirks at me then leans in and inch from my face, and I can feel all my annoyance melting away as I

We start off just small kisses and then within minutes I am back to having my back against the mattress. Will holding himself above me by his forearms and using his soft hand to play with and lightly pullet my hair.

 _Could stay like this forever._ Was the only thing going through my head.

 **This wasn't super long but I hope you like, review it makes my day!**

 **And I hope to be uploading again soon!**

 **Farewell my lovelies :)**


	18. Horripilation

**I'm sorry this is another short chapter but there are going to be a few more before I can go deeper into the planned plot of this fic**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Wills pov:

Nico gets out of bed and pulls his shirt over his head. I can see his back muscles, Nico might not be super muscular, but his back muscles were sculpted by the gods ;).

At about 9:00 we walk out of the hotel hand in hand. As we walk towards the park I feel a presence coming nearer to Nico and me. I turn around and to my absolute annoyance, Helios is standing there in his dumb Titan glory.

Gods can't this guy just stop for a day! Immediately he practically glues himself to Nico's side. I can tell Nico is just trying to ignore him. After a while of walking we come across a dinner, the smells wafting out of it smell amazing.

"Breakfast anyone?" Nico says in his sassy little voice.

We take a seat Helios across from Nico, and Nico next to me. I get eggs toast, Nico gets pancakes. And Helios just keeps staring at Nico, I guess Titians don't need food.

Once we are both about halfway through our food, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I look around, then out the window to see a man in a black suit, just staring at me. I lightly tap Nico's leg with my foot. Nico physically exhales then says very annoyed,

"Helios if you touch my leg with your foot again, I'm going to break that foot."

Well first I'm taken aback, then I'm annoyed, then I'm down right mad.

"Okay first off, sorry that was me because a man is staring at us from across the street. Two..."

I kick Helios in the shin as hard as I can.

"...don't touch my boyfriend!"

Helios doesn't seem to be hurt, just annoyed. Then I hear Nico's accented voice chiming,

"What man?"

I look out the window again, but the man's gone.

"Well he was just there."

"It was probably nothing, let's just finish out food and leave." Nico says to me with a smile.

"Yeah you're probably right."

We finish our food and walk outside, we head towards the Washington monument. And the entire way I can feel eyes on the back of my neck, following me. Watching me. Hunting me.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review it makes my day :)**


End file.
